Thermal management of luminaires involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and light emitting diode (LED)-based luminaires have faced particular complications at managing thermal energy output.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing. As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a given embodiment may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, etc., given real world limitations. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.